We propose to develop a completely functioning prototype system for rapid and automated high-throughput phenotypic screening: drug effects on home-cage behavior in mice or rats. The purposes of the project are to develop technologies and tools that can automatically measure different behaviors in mice to reliably predict drug-induced changes in home-cage and locomotor behaviors, or measure behavioral responsivity to drugs of abuse or potential therapeutic agents. The main advantage of the methods for this proposal is that it will enable investigators to perform very complex and sophisticated analysis of home cage an locomotor behaviors that are almost impossible with today's technologies, and to conduct large scale screening tests to examine the effects of a wide variety of different drugs of abuse in mutant mice or rats. This technology will improve the quality, and alleviate the burden, of observing mouse behavior and achieve more objective and constant analysis. Once all the specific aims are accomplished, the developed methods will be able to facilitate and enhance research in animal models of addiction that use behavioral, neurobiological, pharmacological, and genetic approaches, and may serve the foundation of the Nation's investment in understanding the causes, consequences, and treatment of drug addiction.